<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Messed up Movie Night by Ma_skee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387592">Messed up Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_skee/pseuds/Ma_skee'>Ma_skee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Living with a Stoma [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Dates, Chronic Illness, Comfort, Movie Night, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_skee/pseuds/Ma_skee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Tales with a stoma -unrelated to first part</p><p>Peter and Mj go on a movie date, only to have Peter's ostomy bag leak everywhere. Peter is mortified but Mj is there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Living with a Stoma [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Messed up Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No, I don't plan out these before I write them. Thanks for asking!</p><p>Also its 4am and I have a drive at 10 tmr. Why do I do this to myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter put the car in park on grabbed his phone to text Mj. The two of them were headed out to see a new who done it movie.</p><p>As he waited for Mj, he pulled up a playlist that was a mix of thier favorite songs. </p><p>"Yes, I love this playlist!" Mj said as she stepped into the car, setting her bag at her feet. </p><p>"Here, you pick songs." Peter handed his phone to Mj and pulled away from her driveway.</p><p>It wasn't a very long drive to the movie theater but the two still enjoyed thier music together. After Peter had parked, they stayed in the car to finish the song. </p><p>"Okay, okay, we should go now or we will miss the movie." Peter took the keys from the ignition and unplugged his phone. </p><p>They walked hand in hand up to the counter. </p><p>"Do you want any snacks?" Peter pulled out his wallet. </p><p>"No, I'm good, thanks." Mj crossed her arms. </p><p>"Oh, okay. Just the two tickets then." The cashier nodded and handed Peter the tickets. </p><p>"Your movie is on the third door to the right" he said, pointing. </p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>They got to there seats just as the lights dimmed and new movie trailers began to play. Mj poked Peter in the side.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Want any snacks?"</p><p>"You said you didn't want snacks"</p><p>"Yeah, because I brought my own."</p><p>Mj showed him her bag, filled with packages of candy and chocolate. She also reached into her jacket pockets to reveal sandwich bags filled with oreos and pretzels. </p><p>"How did I not think of this." Peter reached for the oreos. </p><p>♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡</p><p>The movie was really good, plenty of twists and turns, but Peter had the bad guy picked out within the first thirty seconds of the movie and was a little disappointed that he picked up on it so quickly. Guess that's what fighting bad guys for a living does to you. </p><p>The credits began to role and Peter put his hands over his head to stretch, causing his shirt to lift up a bit. That's when he realized his shirt felt wet. He quickly dropped his arms and unzipped his jacket. The sight made his face heat up. </p><p>His ostomy bag had leaked. And not just a little bit, no, it was everywhere. It was all over his stomach, his chest, even under the waistband of his jeans. </p><p>"Peter, what's wrong?" Mj was worried by his sudden change. They had been joking around and he suddenly unzipped his jacket and froze. </p><p>"I- My bag leaked." Peter could feel his face heating up and tears beginning to sting his eyes. </p><p>"Oh..." Mj could see the stain covering the majority of his shirt. He pulled his jacket closed again. "It's okay Peter, it's okay."</p><p>"I know..." Peter dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. He took some deep breaths, trying to calm the panicky feeling in his chest. Everyone in the room probably saw. All the people leaving probably saw. Hell, they probably could smell him.</p><p>"Peter, hey, stop hurting your eyes." Peter dropped his hands and instead started messing with his fingers. "Let's just wait until everyone else leaves and then we can switch jackets." </p><p>Mj was wearing a jacket that was much to large for her.  "You don't want my jacket Mj, it's all gross."</p><p>"Then you just take mine. C'mon, everyone else is gone now." She grabbed his hand and tugged. He stayed put. "C'mon, you can't stay here."</p><p>Peter sighed and slowly stood. He tried not to cringe as he felt the mess moving around. Tears pricked at his eyes. </p><p>"Here." Mj handed him her jacket. He first zipped up his own before pulling on hers. "You're bringing back the early 2000s with all those layers."</p><p>Peter gave a small laugh, more for her than himself.</p><p>They made their way to Peter's car, Peter trying his best not to look like he had a terrible mess all over his front half. </p><p>"Want me to drive?" Mj asked. </p><p>"Sure." Peter dug his keys from his pocket and handed them to her. Then he walked around the car and crawled into the passenger seat. Something about being in his own car and away from the public eye made the tears he had been holding back finally fall. Mj reached over and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡</p><p>Mj had driven to Peter's house and was walking with him to the door. </p><p>"Thanks for doing this Mj."</p><p>"Of course Peter."</p><p>"Do you think you can keep Morgan distracted?"</p><p>"Totally. She was reading Junie B Jones to me last time I was here and I can't wait for the next chapter."</p><p>Peter snorted. "Okay."</p><p>They opened the front door. Peter quickly made his way upstairs to go shower. Morgan came running from the kitchen. </p><p>"Mj, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"I need to know what happens next with Junie B Jones!"</p><p>♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡</p><p>Peter made his way downstairs, wearing fresh clothes and wet hair dripping onto his shirt. He slowly placed himself next to Mj, who was listening as Mogan proudly read her book aloud. Mj gave him a quick kiss in the cheek and snuggled into him. </p><p>"How you doing?"</p><p>"I'm good Mj. I'm good."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>